The present disclosure relates to a recording medium ejecting device including a plurality of ejecting trays on which a recording medium is ejected and an image forming apparatus including the recording medium ejecting device.
Conventionally, a recording medium ejecting device arranged at an electrographic image forming apparatus is known.
For example, there is a recording medium ejecting device including a plurality of ejecting trays on which a recording medium is ejected, a guiding member configured to be switchable between a posture to permit ejection of the recording medium on one ejecting tray of a plurality of the ejecting trays and another posture to restrict the ejection of the recording medium on the one ejecting tray, and a switching mechanism configured to switch the posture of the guiding member. The above-mentioned switching mechanism includes a plurality of pulleys, a driving belt wound around a plurality of the pulleys, and a pressing member configured to move in accordance with running of the driving belt and to press the guiding member.
With regard to the recording medium ejecting device with the above-mentioned configuration, if the pressing member is fixed to the driving belt with a state that a part of the pressing member goes into an inner face side of the driving belt, each pulley and the pressing member interfere with each other when the pressing member passes an area corresponding to each pulley, so that it becomes difficult to make the driving belt run. Therefore, normally, the pressing member is integrally molded on the outer face of the driving belt.